wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Australian Animals/Transcript
Anthony: Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles! (himself) I'm Anthony. Murray: I'm Murray. Greg: I'm Greg. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: I've got my guitar. Murray: I've got my guitar. Greg: I've got my guitar. Jeff: I've got my guitar. (He's sleeping after holding his purple Maton guitar) Greg: Oh, no. Let's wake him up. (with others) 1, 2, 3. Wake up, Jeff! Jeff: Let's rock on... (with others while wiggling their fingers) Network Wiggles! (Shot transition to the Song: Get Ready To Wiggle) Greg: (singing) Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) We've been ready for so long! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) When you wiggle, you can't go wrong! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggling will make you big and strong! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) C'mon, wiggle to this song, Wiggle to this song! Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your fingers high in the sky! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) C'mon, wiggle all ten toes! Wiggle all ten toes! Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. We can wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle at home without a care! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle on your own or with teddy bear! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle at breakfast, lunch or tea! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), wiggle along with me, that's right, wiggle along with me! Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Whoo! (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy visited a wildlife park to see some Australian animals) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Today it was all action, action, action as Dorothy the Dinosaur visited a wildlife park, one that's full of Australian animals. Let's cross now to Dorothy. Dorothy? Are you there? (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about the wildlife park with some Australian animals) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone) Thank you, Greg, and hello, everybody. (giggles) We've come to see some Australian animals, like kangaroos and wallabies. You know, I've never been sure of the differences between kangaroos and wallabies. Girl #1: Wallabies are, like... Girl #2: Smaller. Girl #1: They're smaller. Girl #2: Smaller than kangaroos. Girl #1: And they don't bounce all the same. And... their tails are longer. Dorothy: I know emus are different to ostriches, but I'm not quite sure how. Boy # 1: Because one's taller and one's... Girl # 3: Shorter. Dorothy: What about wombats? Girl # 4: Um, they have... Girl # 2: They dig in... Girl # 4: Yeah, they have long claws and they dig in... Girl #2: Dig in the ground. Make a... Girl #1: Make a hole for your home. And to have babies. Girl # 4: So they can have homes. They dig a hole so they can have a... They live in a hole. Dorothy: So this is a baby wombat? Girl #1: Yeah, I picked a baby one up before. Girl # 2: Baby ones are quite easy to... Girl # 4: But they stick claws right into your skin. And it really hurts. Dorothy: (giggles) I've had a lovely day today. But now it's back to you, Greg. (Shot transition to Greg asked the kangaroo toy to get here in the studio) Greg: Excellent report, Dorothy. And now... (Kangaroo says, "A-a-a!") Greg: Hey. How did you get there? What's that? (Kangaroo says, "A-a-a!") Greg: It's time for the weather with Captain Feathersword? Of course. Captain. Captain Feathersword: (holding his weathersword) Ho-ho! Thank you, my furry friend. And thank you, Mr Kangaroo. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Ahoy there, me hearties. Well, my friends at the weather bureau and my magic weathersword agree, there's gonna be some wild and woolly weather today. Wild and woolly weather? What does that mean? (Song:Weather, Weather, Weather then a wild and woolly weather with some sheep sounds falling through the sky & landed down to the ground) All: (singing) Weather, weather, weather Weather, weather, weather Captain Feathersword: Wha-hoo! Wha-ho! Wha-hoo! Ooh, sheeps and lion! Back to you, Greg. (He fell down after a toy hit his head) Greg: Oh, thank you, Captain Feathersword. (He is holding a can of sheep sounds when it's turned the other way it makes the sound like this "A-a-a!") What's that? Oh, yes, of course. (He turned the other way it makes the sound like this "A-a-a!") Time for the sports report. Let's see what's happening in a game of chasings. (Shot transition to the Wiggly Friends are playing a game of chasing tag) Henry: Who are we chasing now? I can't quite tell. Dorothy: Wags, come on. You gotta get up. (Wags barks) Dorothy: Who's it? Am I it? Captain Feathersword: Come on, Wags. (Wags barks) Dorothy: Wags, you are. Henry: Chasing the Captain! Dorothy: (giggles) Watch out, Captain! Yay! Henry: Chase me! Chase me now! (Wags barks) Henry: You can't catch me! I'm too fast! (Wags barks) Henry: Whoa! (Shot transition to Greg is playing a game of chasing tag) Greg: Oh, what a great game. Looks like a lot of fun. I wish I could play that too. But anyway... (Henry, Wags & Dorothy are tagging Greg because he is it then a laughing sound effect) Well, I guess I'm in. Well, that's the way it is here at Network Wiggles News. I'm Greg Wiggle. Until next time, keep wiggling. (He gets up then they were running around to play chasing tag until shot transition to a cartoon picture of Anthony while the song clip of Anthony's Workshop plays in the background then it translates to Anthony & the kids making paper chain out of wrapping paper) Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop Anthony: Hello, everyone. Welcome to Anthony's Workshop. Its time to create! Today we're creating paper chains. And this is very exciting. We're using staplers to staple our paper chains together. If you're at home and you're using glue, well, you might need an apron. But right now, everybody, have a look at the excitement. It's all happening. Baxter is working very hard. What are you up to there, Baxter? Baxter: Uh, I'm putting it together. Anthony: And how...? Baxter: And I'm going to connect that one to that one. Anthony: How are you going to do that? How are you gonna put them together? Baxter: Uh, I can just get... find a really, really long one and then put them... I think I can put them like that and then I can staple them like that. Anthony: Looks like a good idea. And are you using the stapler to do that, Baxter? Baxter: Yes. Anthony: Fantastic. Over here, of course, Paris is working hard as well. On the paper chain. Paris, do you think you could link your paper chain with Baxter's? Put them together to make a big one? No, you'd rather keep them separate? Good thinking. Over here, Maitere and Scarlett have put their paper chain together. It's one of the biggest paper chains in the world, I think. And what would you like to do with the paper chain? Scarlett: Well, we might hang it up on a Christmas tree. Anthony: Hang it up on a Christmas tree when Christmas comes around. Decorations everywhere. Everybody, we've run out of time. We're gonna keep working at Anthony's Workshop. See you soon. Bye-bye! (Shot transition to cartoon picture of the Wiggles in it when Joseph Field & Dominic Field are making their announcement to solve the problem about Murray was really thirsty) Joseph Field: And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement. Girl: Are are thirsty? Do you have a dry throat? Feeling parched? Have a glass of water. Drink from a big glass or a little one. Also available in cold. This has been a Wiggle tip, brought to you by Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to theses 2 girls are moving the camera to move forward and back until shot transition to Jeff & Greg really liked about our place called Wiggle Bay is watching at the waves) Greg: Jeff, you know what I really liked about Wiggle Bay? Jeff: What, Greg? Greg: Watching the waves. Jeff: Let's watch some now at Wiggle Bay. Greg: Good idea. (Shot transition to the Song: Watching The Waves) Greg: (singing) Watching the waves roll in Watch them all day at Wiggle Bay Watching the green seaweed float Watch it all day, floating away All of the children laugh Just watch them play at Wiggle Bay Watching the waves roll in Watch them all day at Wiggle Bay (Instrumental break where Wags' playing with a conker shell & it sounds so beautiful. Until, shot transition to a picture of cartoon Captain Feathersword while the song clip of Captain's Magic Buttons. Then, it fades to Murray & Captain Feathersword about pressing their Australian animal buttons.) Wiggles: (singing) Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Here we go! Murray: Hey, everyone, It's Captain Feathersword. Let's all say, "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Hoo-hoo! Murray: Captain, have you lost something? Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, no, Murray. I was using my magic buttons to help me be Australian native animals. Murray: Oh, and what was that animal? Captain Feathersword: Ooh, it was a frilled neck lizard, like this Murray. (He's making the sound of a frilled neck lizard.) Murray: Captain, I like that. I wonder if your buttons can make other Australian animals? (to camera) Listen, Captain, they've got an idea. Captain Feathersword: Oh, yeah, they have? Murray: How about a kangaroo? Captain Feathersword: Great idea, Murray! Oh, yeah, okay, now let's see... Murray: Push the button. Captain Feathersword: (Murray pushes the kangaroo button then he makes a kangaroo sounds by using tsking & bouncing then Murray pushes the button to stop.) Murray: Ha-ha! (to camera.) Hey, listen, Captain, they've got another idea. How about a wombat? Captain Feathersword: Oh, a wombat? Okay, let's see. (Murray pushes the wombat button then he makes a humming sounds by using crawling down to the ground.) Murray: Down, very low. Oh, I like the wombat button. There we go. (He pushes the button to stop.) Murray: Hey, everyone, It's Captain Feathersword. Let's all say, "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Hoo-hoo! Murray: Captain, have you lost something? Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, no, Murray. I was using my magic buttons to help me be Australian native animals. Murray: Oh, and what was that animal? Captain Feathersword: Ooh, it was a frilled neck lizard, like this Murray. (He's making the sound of a frilled neck lizard.) Murray: Captain, I like that. I wonder if your buttons can make other Australian animals? (to camera) Listen, Captain, they've got an idea. Captain Feathersword: Oh, yeah, they have? Murray: How about a kangaroo? Captain Feathersword: Great idea, Murray! Oh, yeah, okay, now let's see... Murray: Push the button. Captain Feathersword: (Murray pushes the kangaroo button then he makes a kangaroo sounds by using tsking & bouncing then Murray pushes the button to stop.) Murray: Ha-ha! (to camera.) Hey, listen, Captain, they've got another idea. How about a wombat? Captain Feathersword: Oh, a wombat? Okay, let's see. (Murray pushes the wombat button then he makes a humming sounds by using crawling down to the ground.) Murray: Down, very low. Oh, I like the wombat button. There we go. (He pushes the button to stop.) Captain, another idea. Captain Feathersword: Okay. Murray: How about a koala? Captain Feathersword: Oh, a koala! Murray: Yeah. Captain Feathersword: Murray, I might need your help for this. Murray: Ready? (Murray pushes a koala button then he makes his snoring sounds, like Jeff.) That's one heavy koala! (He pushes the button to stop.) Captain, that was great! How about? Another idea. A Tasmanian devil! Captain Feathersword: Oh, a Tasmanian devil! Murray: Yes. Captain Feathersword: Okay, let's see. Murray: I'll press the button. Captain Feathersword: (Murray pushes the Tasmanian devil button then he makes a wild, wacky, crazy & jabbering noises to chase around with Murray. Until, Murray pushes the button to stop.) Murray: They certainly are magic buttons, Captain! Captain Feathersword: (He is making a bit of jabber sounds.) (Shot transition to the Song: Move Like an Emu. A scene where the Wiggles Dancers are in their emu outfits.) Wiggles: (singing) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) Put your hand up in the air just like an emu. Make a beak to peck everywhere. Peck everywhere that's what we do When we Wiggles: (singing) move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) Stretch out your long legs. Scratch with your feet. Fluff out your feathers. Beak goes up, beak goes down, Beak goes pecking all around. Shake your wings and run around. Uh-huh-huh! Wiggles: (singing) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) Put your hand up in the air just like an emu. Make a beak to peck everywhere. Peck everywhere that's what we do... When we... Wiggles" (singing) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) I say move, I say move. I say move, I say move. (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Murray while the Music With Murray then it translates to Murray playing the guitar, Anthony playing the tin whistle, and two kids Aiden and Christopher playing the drum) Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to Jeff and Murray) Murray: Here's a song about 4 flowers. (Shot transition to the Song:The Dancing Flowers) Anthony: A long, long, time ago, in a valley below, there were 4 little flowers living under a big old tree. The Wiggles: (singing) And they were blue, budda-ba-baa And red, budda-ba-baa And yellow, budda-ba-baa And purple too (repeat) Anthony: It was the middle of the afternoon, and a really big cloud came along. It was raining. Actually it was pouring. And the little flowers got a little bit scared. The big old tree said "Don't be scared. I'm here to protect you, just sing a song and you'll be right, mate, the storm will pass." The Wiggles: (singing) And they were blue, budda-ba-baa And red, budda-ba-baa And yellow, budda-ba-baa And purple too (repeat) Anthony: So remember this everyone, whenever a storm is around, just remember those 4 little flowers, and how they sang a song and the storm passed. The Wiggles: (singing) And they were blue, budda-ba-baa And red, budda-ba-baa And yellow, budda-ba-baa And purple too (repeat 6 times) (After the song is over then shot transition to a cartoon picture of Jeff sleeping in his bed while the song clip of Where's Jeff? plays in the background. Then, it translates to Anthony & Greg are gonna play a game in this quiz show when Jeff falls asleep with some koalas.) Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (offscreen) And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle! Anthony: Hello, everyone. (speaking in language.) Welcome to Where's Jeff? The quiz show where we find Jeff. Here comes our first contestant, our only contestant, he wears yellow Greg Wiggle. Greg: Hey, Anthony. Hi, everyone. Anthony: Hi, Greg. Greg, before we start, you love to sing. Greg: I do. Anthony: What do you like to sing about? Greg: I like to sing about hot potatoes and, of course, fruit salad, yummy, yummy. Anthony: All right, well, Greg, we haven't got much time for that right now. It's time to play Where's Jeff? Greg: Okay. Anthony: Here comes the quizmatron. And, Greg, if you'd like to start us off. Let's play Where's Jeff? Greg: Oh, well, I mean, it's hard to know where to start, Anthony. Um, is Jeff inside or outside? Anthony: He is outside. Greg: Hmm, is he alone? Anthony: Oh, he's not with other people. Greg: But he's not alone? Anthony: Uh, not really. Greg: Hmm, okay. Is he with animals? Anthony: Um... yes. But what sort of animals is he with? Greg: Hmm, I'm guessing sleepy animals. Is Jeff with koala? Anthony: Greg, you're right! Koalas! He's asleep, though, we'd better wake him up. Are you ready, everybody? (with Greg) 1, 2, 3, Wake up, Jeff! Jeff: (He blubbers when he wakes up.) You know, I was dreaming of being a koala. But, now, I'd better get back to "Network Wiggles". (He's wiggling his fingers & leaves.) Anthony: (laughing) Well, everybody, thanks for playing "Wake up Jeff!" (speaking in foreign language.) We'll see you again. Bye-bye! Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? (Shot transition to the Song: Play Your Guitar With Murray.) Wiggles: (singing) Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: (singing) He loves to sing while he strums a chord (Murray: (singing in a high voice) Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya) Greg: (singing) He loves to play for Captain Feathersword (Captain Feathersword: Whoa ho, play that guitar, Murray, woo hoo) Wiggles: (singing) Now, Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: (singing) He loves to sing while he strums a chord (Murray: (singing in a high voice) Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya) Greg: (singing) He loves to play for Captain Feathersword (Captain Feathersword: Woah ho, now you're really rockin', Murray) Wiggles: (singing) Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: Come on, everybody, get your guitars and play them with the king of guitars, Murray Yeah! Wiggles: (singing) Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: Come on and The Other Wiggles: (singing) play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Greg: (singing) Let's all play and sing) Captain Feathersword: (singing in a high voice) Let's all play and sing, Murray: (singing in a low voice) let's all play and sing Captain Feathersword: (singing in a high voice) Let's all play, Let's all play let's all play and sing (After the song finishes while Murray & Captain Feathersword uses their finger into our ears cause that was pretty loud then shot transition to Jeff, Anthony & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Greg bouncing a ball then it translates to Dorothy saying goodbye and Captain saying goodbye and Dorothy opening the cabinet door during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: Well. It's time to say goodbye from Network Wiggles. (There was a knock on the cabinet door near her.) Oh. (Dorothy opens the cabinet door) Captain: Yes, 'bye, me hearties! Dorothy: It's the captain! Say goodbye. 'Bye, everyone! (giggles) (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a red background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002